Le quotidien du 221B
by Citwhoille
Summary: Il n'y pas que les enquêtes dans la vie de nos détectives consultants. Il y a aussi des journées à la maison, et loin des feux de la rampe, nos chers personnages ne sont pas toujours à leur avantage... Recueil d'OS alimenté au fil de l'inspiration !
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que mon esprit dérangé est parfois traversé d'éclairs, de petites idées sans prétentions qui sont parfaites pour des OS écrits rapidement, entre deux sorties en coup de vent. Je préfère ne pas me prononcer pour mon temps de publication tellement il pourra être variable ^^**

 **La série et tout son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et mes écrits vous sont exposés sans demande de rétribution autre qu'une petite review s'il vous en prend l'envie :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

John était plongé dans l'écriture de son blog quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Sherlock revenait d'une de ses nombreuses escapades qui avait aujourd'hui duré 3h30, si l'on en croyait l'horloge du laptop du médecin.  
Sherlock franchit donc la porte, son éternel long manteau vissé sur ses épaules, et son brushing aussi parfait qu'à l'accoutumée. Face à cette pensée, John s'interrogea. Comment Sherlock faisait-il diable pour avoir toujours une coiffure aussi soignée ?  
Ce n'était certainement pas lors de leurs courses à travers Londres pour chasser la brute et le truand que Sherlock faisait des soins capillaires. Ce n'était pas non plus quand il faisait des expériences, ou qu'il traînait sur le divan que ses belles boucles étaient entretenues. John se dit que peut-être la nature était-elle tout simplement injuste, et avait décidé de donner un sex appeal monstre au détective consultant, alors que le-dit consultant se rendait à peine compte de ses avantages physiques. Sauf avec Molly. Il soupirait, songeant que la vie était vraiment mal faite, quand une vieille dame surgit dans le salon. Blonde aux yeux bleus, la soixantaine, elle portait une robe à fleurs qui ne flattait pas sa silhouette, mais elle semblait très gentille avec son grand sourire. La parfaite mamie gâteau ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence du bloggeur, et interpella le détective :

"-Sherlock ! Vous avez oublié votre écharpe au salon ! C'est Mme Yvette qui me l'a fait remarquer, depuis qu'elle est avec son petit jeune Eric, elle est beaucoup plus serviable. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne sort avec elle que pour son héritage, la pauvre, espérons juste qu'il ne soit pas impatient au point d'en venir au meurtre...  
-Merci Morgana, c'est très gentil de ta part, au revoir, répondit précipitamment le brun pour couper court à la conversation.  
-Au revoir Sherlock, à la prochaine !"

Et la vieille dame partit enjouée, avec la sensation du devoir accompli. John leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de demander :  
"-Qui était-ce ?  
-Morgana, dit Sherlock, croisant les doigts pour que son acolyte s'arrête là. Celui-ci n'était malheureusement pas satisfait de la réponse.  
-Mais encore ? Tu avais tout de même oublié ton écharpe dans son salon. Entre deux affaires, tu tiens compagnie au personnes âgées maintenant ? Tu sais que tu as Mme Hudson juste au rez-de-chaussée plaisanta John.  
-C'est pour le travail. Morgana est.. une mine d'informations. Dans la ville je n'ai pas un, mais deux réseaux. Les SDFs et Morgana.  
-Et elle travaille dans quoi ?"

Sherlock grimaça, ne souhaitant pas répondre à cette question. Cela risquait fort de nuire à sa réputation, et John l'asticoterais avec ça sur trente ans, si ce n'était pas plus. Le médecin de son côté réfléchissait, et lorsque l'étincelle de la compréhension éclaira son regard, Sherlock se prépara mentalement aux trente prochaines années de plaisanteries qui se profitaient.

"-Attend... Un salon. Une vieille femme avide de ragots qui a l'air d'en connaître un rayon vu ce que tu m'en dis. Mais surtout... Ton brushing parfait ! C'est une coiffeuse ?! Le royaume des potins, bien sûr ! Je comprends mieux l'état de tes cheveux maintenant. Tu vas souvent chez elle, récolter des infos entouré de deux mamies ? Tu apprécies les papouilles qu'on y prodigue ?"

Avant d'entendre une nouvelle question de John et son rire face au mythe brisé du grand et froid Sherlock Holmes, qui va trois fois par semaine papoter avec les grands-mères chez la coiffeuse, le détective s'isola dans son palais mental. Il sentit qu'il allait avoir souvent droit à des remarques sarcastiques sur le "détective qui prend soin de ses cheveux, parce qu'il le vaut bien", et il se sentait déjà las, rien que d'y penser.

* * *

 **Un OS dont l'inspiration m'est venue et qui a été écrit... Chez le coiffeur XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Une histoire qui me faisait rire à écrire. Espérons que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire ! Et comme j'ai un peu embêté Sherlock dans le précédent, au tour de John, pas de jaloux ! Fufufu ;)**

 **Comme toujours, pas na moi, et je ne gagne pas de sous-sous !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Tout était calme en ce mardi après-midi, aucune enquête à l'horizon, Sherlock expérimentant diverses substances obscures au profane monsieur lambda, et John lisant ses mails. Fin de printemps était synonyme de baisse du nombre de malades à la clinique, et la majeure partie de la clientèle n'était composée que de quelques personnes âgées et de trois ou quatre hypocondriaques. Le médecin militaire avait ainsi pu se libérer la demi-journée et il en profitait en se reposant au 221B. Car si les malades étaient moins nombreux, les psychopathes étaient toujours, eux, bien présents, et la dernière affaire l'avait laissé sur les rotules.

Au milieu des e-mails lui annonçant qu'il avait exceptionnellement gagné la somme inimaginable de cent mille livres, et une publicité des pompes funèbres qui le fit hausser un sourcil (son espérance de vie en compagnie de Sherlock dans les rues de Londres semblait-elle donc aussi réduite ?), il vit la notification d'une nouvelle demande d'ami Facebook.

"Président de l'association LGBT des médecins de Grande Bretagne vous a demandé en ami"

Oh qu'il le sentait mal. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait ces initiales, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quand il ouvrit la page du monsieur précité, John ne fut pas déçu. Des hommes et femmes en blouses blanches manifestant dans la rue avec des colliers à fleurs, des lunettes psychédéliques, et, mais ne serait-ce pas la gay pride ? Et pourquoi ces deux hommes qui s'embrassent portent-ils des slips kangourous roses par dessus des collants blancs ? Mais ce n'est pas Sir Ian Mckellen avec un drapeau arc-en-ciel sur cette image ?

"-Tiens, il paraît qu'ils vont peut-être faire un film avec cet acteur censé me représenter en plus âgé. Une anticipation de ce que je pourrais être dans mes vieux jours. Quelle idée saugrenue. Ils ne sont pas prêts d'avoir mon autorisation pour utiliser mon nom. Tu me diras, pour ce que ça les arrêtera. Je parie qu'ils vont utiliser un anagramme. Hemlock Slosher peut-être. Si ça se trouve, les malfaiteurs seront tellement formatés par le cinéma qu'ils ne me reconnaîtront plus, ça pourrait m'arranger au final...  
Sinon, un président LGBT t'a invité ? Je suis étonné que cela ne se soit pas arrivé avant.  
-Qu-quoi ?"

John semblait s'être perdu dans le monologue de Sherlock, entre l'annonce d'un film sur lui et l'invitation. Tout d'un coup, il se reprit et s'exclama :

"-Comment ça, "pas arrivé avant" ?  
-LGBT, soupira Sherlock. Lesbienne, Gay, Bi, Trans. Pour eux, tu serais un porte-parole parfait.  
-Mais, je ne sors pas avec toi !  
-Les gens se fichent de la réalité John, il ne voient que ce qui leur fait plaisir."

Et John eu beau crier dans l'appartement un très sûr "Je ne suis pas gay !", personne ne lui prêta attention.


End file.
